


Pathogenic Catharsis

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Strifing (Homestuck), Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports, someone tell these idiots to fucking TALK to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: During one of his bad days, Dave mistakes Dirk for his Bro and takes out all of his pent-up anger on him.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Pathogenic Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: everything
> 
> lmao ok but seriously cw: homophobic slurs, past child abuse, extremely dubious consent, etc (see tags)

There’s something wrong with Dave Strider.

He’d come over to Dirk’s place unannounced, which was strange in itself, and he seems to almost vibrate with an antic, nervous energy, as though he’s trying to escape from his own body. “Strife with me,” he says.

Dirk blinks. “I – what?”

“Strife with me. It’ll be fun.”

“Well, sure,” he drawls in his molasses-smooth Texan accent.

Dave smirks, but there’s something else, something darker lurking behind it. “Scared?”

“You fuckin’ wish,” says Dirk. “En garde, bitch.” He reaches for his katana, but Dave holds out a hand, giving him a wicked smile.

“No swords. Fisticuffs.”

Dirk snorts. “Alright, _English._ ” They launch at each other, swift and precise. Dirk’s pulling his punches, afraid to hurt him, afraid to become his Bro, but Dave growls.

“Don’t be afraid to hurt me, Dirk. I’m not made of glass. In fact, I’m immortal. So go on. Come at me.”

“As you wish,” says Dirk, and swings a right hand hook at him. Dave ducks, and kicks at him, sweeping his legs out from under him. He cries out, and grabs Dave’s ankle, sending him crashing to the floor. They tussle for a few moments, but Dirk’s still scared to hurt him, and soon Dave has Dirk on his stomach, his knee pressing in the small of his back.

“I abscond,” gasps Dirk.

“I don’t think so,” snarls Dave. “You never let _me_ abscond. Hypocrisy’s not a good look on you, Bro.”

“Dave – Dave, I’m not your bro -”

Dave grasps his forearm, wrenching it behind his back, and Dirk gasps. “Shut the fuck up,” he snaps. “It’s time for you to learn what happens to little bitches like you who let their asses get kicked.”

“What – _ah!”_ Dave’s hand goes to Dirk’s waistband, yanking down his pants, and understanding shoots through Dirk. “Dave, don’t do this, _I’m not him - ”_

There comes the sound of Dave sucking his fingers, and a calloused digit presses inside him. Dirk yelps, clenching his teeth so hard pain jolts through his jaw. A second finger enters him and rubs against his prostate, causing a spark of lust to jolt his dick to semi-hardness. He wished he could tell himself it’s just a physiological reaction, but it’s not; he’s getting hard because it’s Dave. Even though Dave’s not attracted to him, even though this is just some power trip to get revenge for whatever fucked up shit his fucked up pre-scratch self did, it turns out Dirk’s current self is fucked up as well, because he’s unbearably turned on.

Dirk wants to beg, to _plead_ for Dave’s cock, but he knows that’s not what Dave wants, so he bites his tongue.

But it turns out he doesn’t need to, because Dave’s shoving into him a moment later, fucking him with sharp, painful thrusts. “Dave _,”_ he gasps.

“Oh my God, you like this, don’t you?” Dave’s hand slips under his hips, nudging his cock. “You’re hard,” he snarls. “You fucking whore, I bet you lost just so you could take my cock - ”

“N-no…”

Dave grasps Dirk’s hair, yanking his head back so hard he feels something crick in his neck. “Always knew you were a faggot,” he says, driving into him faster, harder. “Aren’t you, Bro? Just a filthy little cockslut.”

“ _Dave…”_ It hurts like hell and yet Dirk feels like he’s in heaven. “Fuck,” he moans, brokenly.

“You’re fucking loving it, you perverted little slut. Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” gasps Dirk. “I’m your dirty little faggot.”

“Oh, _fuck - ”_ Dave’s hand grips Dirk’s throat as his cum splashes inside him, and Dirk’s breath comes in trembling little gasps. Dave throws him carelessly to the floor, kicking him in the stomach, and Dirk whines. He stares up at him beseechingly, hard cock leaking with pre-cum, Dave’s seed sliding down his thighs, bruises beginning to bloom on his pale skin. A hot stream of piss lands on his chest, and Dirk whimpers, hating himself for getting harder. Dave finishes, zips up his pants, and shuts the door.

~

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Yesterday, I could have stopped you.  
TT: Just so you know.  
TG: ...  
TT: Next time you want to strife, just hit me up. I’ll be down.  
TG: freak  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: But I’m your freak.  
TT: Your whore.  
TG: fuck  
TT: I jerked myself off after you left. With your hot cum still inside me. Covered in your piss.  
TG: _fuck_ _  
_ TT: Am I getting you horny, Dave?  
TG: dude how do you not hate me  
TG: how is this getting you off  
TT: Because I’m fucked up. As well you know.  
TT: Now are you going to come over and fuck me or do I have to deal with this myself?  
TG: i’ll be there in 5


End file.
